BUT YOU ARE THE INQUISITOR!
by ladyofthedales
Summary: Samson x Inquisitor drabbles
1. The reality of the inquisitor vs the exi

The room was dark except for a few candles burning beside the bed, he was dressing slowly only to win himself a few more seconds with her , she stood near the table, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I'm with child"

And suddenly he did not know how to lace up his shirt anymore, she never ceased to surprise him! He was about to ask sarcastically "who is the lucky father," but restrained himself, this was definitely not the time for dark humor - are you going to keep it? The question didn't crossed his lips, he couldn't afford to show his concern either , caring always ended up badly for him… so he just kept his head down holding his breath and waiting for her to say something.  
She turned to face him and handed him the glass of wine - this was her reply to the question he didn't dared to ask.  
He took the glass and emptied it in one gulp. He was happy, there is no point in denying it, yet he couldn't help taunting her,

" And everyone will know that the Inquisitor is fucking …me, what a terrible reputation you'll get!"

"Everyone already knows that I'm… sleeping with you Samson, they are just trying to pretend it's not happening."

"Now It will be impossible to cover it, or deny it … unless …" He hung his head, realising how foolish of him to think for a second that she could have acknowledged him.  
She shook her head and smiled, his mask of "I do not care I'm the baddest guy of all Thedas" was falling apart

"I don't intend to lie about its origins, and if the father wants to recognize his child, so be it… "

"Are you proposing Inquisitor? Should I marry you then?" his smug smile was back, she rolled her eyes

" Shem please! I'm a Dalish we don't marry, we bond."

" you mean you live in sin without Andraste!"

"yes, orgies every week and all" The idea seemed to amuse him more than it should…  
The room fell silent for a moment, and then he was asking "Why?"

"Why What?"

" you're pregnant, this is no accident!"

"given what you like to do in bed, it might as well have been an accident."  
Her smile widened, and despite the darkness of the room, Samson has glimpsed the red up her cheeks, the still fresh memory of her legs resting on his shoulders as he rammed into her, shamelessly emptying himself inside her warmth, made him growl.  
She moved closer to him amused and distracted by his reaction, before getting back to serious matters

"I Wanted to… Dagna is doing her research, but if there is no way to … at least I could keep…something…"

"Then take a lock of hair or anything else !" he shouted. "A child is not a keepsake, woman! This one will have a very hard life …"  
her face went stoic

" You know, things are going pretty well for my clan now, but back then, when I was little, I have known hunger, cold and feet bloodied by long travels … I think I know what a hard life is, I will ensure that our child does not experience anything like that!" …her voice lowered,her confidence too, was it the right thing to do?

"It will be a good kid … it will be good, it will be like you",she mumbled as if talking to herself

"You Think I want it to be like me?" He said bitterly

"I want it to be like you." She whispered her expression softened by something that Samson had forgotten it existed.

He grabbed her arm and led her back to him, he was still sat on the bed, she stood between his spread legs as he nestled his face against her belly, she felt his tears soaking the fabric of her night gown. And she knew she had done the right thing.


	2. In the dark

Every night he stared at the ceiling of the small room he had been given, until sleep claimed him, mere hours before a nightmare getting him up or the sudden arrival of the guards coming to escort him to that Arcanist, dragging him out of his bed … yet this time was largely different, the heat of a body tangled with his own and clung to him, the scent of a woman and her soft skin, sensations he had almost forgotten, coming back to him, tickling his senses and awakening his appetites

Instinctively, he threw his arm around her and pulled her even closer to him, buried his face in her hair and inhaled her smell, Maker be praised, it was real … she was real…his whole body tensed, he grabbed the woman's throat which the darkness prevented him from distinguishing her features, she let out a small surprised scream, and he released his grip on her throat, especially after his arm came into contact with what seemed to be her bare bust.

If she wanted you dead she would not have waited for you to wake up and would probably not be fucking naked. the sound of their jerky breaths filled the room, none of them dared to speak, he remained stood over her, before trying his luck by grabbing one of her breasts, she had undressed for a reason after all, Samson heard the most erotic sound emanating from his surprise guest, he groaned and threw himself on the offered body laying in his bed, feeling every curve with his hands, ravishing what his mouth could not reach, excited as he had never been, soon he wanted more, with a trembling hand he grasped his erection and guided himself into her welcoming warmth. He went in too early and came too soon,withdrew after a few hard thrusts, caring only for his own pleasure, his partner didn't seem to complain, if this were the case, she said nothing. her moans and screams could have indicated pain as well as pleasure his pride made him choose the later.

When she finally moved to leave the bed he grabbed her

"Not so fast! »He tightened his fingers around her arm, slim but muscular, she ignored him and bent to pick up the clothes she had probably left beside the bed, he shook her twice as if to say" Hey, I'm talking to you! »

"You're not going anywhere before telling me who you are! … Do you hea…"

He didn't fully understand what happened, but he found himself under her, a knife pressed to his throat.

With her other hand, the mysterious woman seized his, put it on her cheek, that crazy bitch! Does she want to cuddle? No, she guided his fingers to her ear, it took him a few seconds to realize what she wanted to say, she was an elf, if he chose not to let her go,he would have no chance against her, … because, unlike him, she was able to see in the dark, he fell on the mattress -a sign of capitulation-, swearing and cursing, he heard her laugh and then get dressed before leaving in the dark of the night.


	3. The Devil's Mistresses

He is with her! He sent a soldier to inspect his room and he is not there, if the rumors are true, he should find him here, in her room, in her bed… his stomach churns at the thought…This foolish thing must stop!

She opens the door, disheveled and clearly annoyed, he walks past her and enter the room his eyes inspecting the bed first then every corner, ignoring her, when she asks; why did he come to her room. After a moment he responds, his expression appeased and his voice courteous, "Excuse me Inquisitor I thought you were in danger…my men told me that the prisoner is not in his room and he was seen lingering around your quarters…so I.." how dare you" she mumbles "I beg your…" she looks up at him, burning rage in her eyes, without thinking he steps back as she continues "how dare you come into my room uninvited, who you think you are? You arrogant bastard! Spying on me, telling me what I should do!" Cullen cold gaze indicates that he now has no more doubts about the nature of her relationship with Samson, fine! , she thinks, if the commander came to unveil the truth she would be happy to oblige.

"Inquisitor" he says clenching his fists and turning around to leave as if looking at her face was somehow unbearable. "Quit sneering, you aren't better than him" she spits out with disdain. It's clear now that Lavellan won't let it go easily. He grips the sword's pommel, more nervous than threatening; obviously, she is not planning on shutting her big mouth.

"Inside you…there is the same rage, the same fire, the only difference is that you have been lucky, chosen by Meredith and then Cassandra, are you angry because I chose him?" a part of her hopes that Cullen would end this conversation with an amused laugh, the other part, the merciless one needs to tear up something, something as valuable as Cullen's friendship.

"That's what I expected" he says coldly "your judgment is clouded Inquisitor, the villain is turning you against your allies, he must have told you that you are alike too, victims of bigotry and cruel laws, hum? But, maybe, he and I, are the same, after all, we have been given the same chances to begin with in life, if he fucked up it was his fault, no one else's" she stares at him, he knows that look yet he continues "He is weak, he proves it again by slithering, like the snake he is, into the bed of a lonely, homesick woman."

"unmoved and remorseless as usual captain.", her voice, a hateful hiss, when she adds "it should have been you, I wish it was you that night at Haven, I wish it was you, the one who is dying" he tries to reach the door, almost running, afraid of his own reaction if he keeps listening to her, spitting her venom and glaring at him.

That voice he knows well calls her name and she finally stops talking, Cullen turns to take a final look before stepping out of her room, he sees Samson near the curtain he was hiding behind, and glances what he hopes to be regret in the young woman's eyes.

Lavellan stays motionless in the middle of the room, head down and fists clenched, Samson puts his hand on her shoulder and it nearly makes her jump, "no" she tries to push him away, so he tightens the embrace till she's digging her nails into his back and crying in his arms. For the first time, he is holding her outside of a bed, for the first time their proximity was initiated by another sentiment than lust.


	4. Curiosity kills the cat

Curiosity drew her to him first, besides, sympathy for one who hated the chantry so much was inevitable, but what made her stay was... him.

He was interesting in a way, she expected him to be thuggish and crude, he was but in a delectable manner. He made her laugh, insulted her authority, and gave her a hard time trying to break his shell, " what do you have to lose?" she said to him once, there where hundreds, thousands wanting, yearning for her friendship, thing she offred him freely , and yet he still didn't believe, thinking that she only wanted to claim and conquer , "She is after your soul,a woman like her would take nothing less" whispered the little voice inside his head , "she is like them all, power-crazed bitch, will break everything that refuses to bend to her" Therefore, he shut her out and withdrew into himself again.

She was a huntress, she was taught how to deal with animals, "they are not different from us" and how it was wiser to leave an injured beast alone "show respect, show strength, and never wound what you don't intend to kill". He hasn't wished for a quick death, could mean many things, the commander said it was cowardice, the spymaster told her that he, most likely, was seeking the same slow, agonizing death as those he has fed red lyrium. The truth was always somewhere in between.

He asked for her when the fever started, it was the beginning of the end, he would die or worse, he would transform into a mindless monster, either way it was a fatal outcome.

She though he was going to beg for the mercy of her blade, he didn't. He wanted a hand to hold before getting too delirious to recognise who was at his bedside.

she gave him that hand he wished for, afterward she realised he took more, when he left.


	5. revolutionaries and criminals

"He is a criminal!"

Shouted the seeker, banging her fist on the table furiously.

"In a world where the value of a child's life is measured by his race and his parents fortune, who isn't" The Inquisitor spoke coldly with a hint of defiance in her black eyes.

"besides he isn't more criminal than a chantry sister exalting a stupid, cruel mob to exterminate the unfaithful, killing children and raping women for the glory of Andraste"

Ka'hyna Lavellan was ready for this conversation, she knew that sooner or later it would come to this.

Leliana hanged her head, she had a lot to do as new Divine. changing things and mentalities was going to be a hard task.

"I hope for your own good, that nobody hears you speaking such things Inquisitor" muttered Josephine visibly shocked and incredulous.

"So what, herald? you think that Samson is some sort of misunderstood revolutionary hero?" the commander chuckled dryly and continued, "you are talking about social justice and the involvement of religious institutes in politics and I know the man, he is an idiot, so dumb he wouldn't probably know what you are talking about".

he was perhaps right but...

"He is not the revolutionary hero, I am" She looked straight into the commander's eyes.

"How long before your soldiers turn against you hero? I wonder, as I hear them speaking almost every day of the Inquisitor's nocturnal escapade" now he was more angry than annoyed

"I don't give a shit about what they say"

"I'm still going to tell you, they joke about it, how every night the Inquisitor leaves the red templar's bedroom stinking of his smell and his spunk. she must like it rough, they say, like a good elven whore."

"And you enjoy listening so much that You won't do anything about it? or will you commander?"

"I already dismissed them Lavellan! but at this rate I would have to dismiss more than half of my soldiers"

"Some intimate matters must be treated with discretion, Inquisitor" the spymaster stated. no please Leliana don't let me down on this!

"I am dalish, who I'm is etched on my skin, tattooed on my face, I won't live a lie, and I won't hide, next time remind our soldiers who faced Corepheus, twice, and killed him, while they were peeing their pants, and if they insist on acting like the ingrate little bitches they are, then make them recall who still have the anchor and his power and to whom our allies are loyal"

She was furious as she stormed off.

she had the last word in this argument but it was a matter of time before the subject would be brought up again.


End file.
